


My Fair Apprentice 得意门生

by Hansel_Woodersons



Category: Violinists - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Other, The Magicians AU Week
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansel_Woodersons/pseuds/Hansel_Woodersons
Relationships: Paganini/Sarasate





	My Fair Apprentice 得意门生

“...完成了。”看着终于完成的人偶，魔法师长叹了一口气。  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
要说起为什么制作这个人偶，得追溯到几十年前魔法师还年轻的时候。  
魔法师有一项引以为傲的能力——小提琴。他的琴声让听过一次的人也无法忘怀。然而，那时候的他是个典型的浪荡子，嫖娼赌博什么都干，钱到了他手里转眼就花得精光。后来，演出的钱不够他享乐，他甚至开始变卖和典当他所找到的一切值钱的家产。自从他翻开一本书，他的一生便注定开始发生转折。  
他是收拾物品、寻找下一件值得自己拿去当的东西时，无意间在房间的一角捡到这本书的。捡到它时，上面蒙着厚厚的灰尘，像是被人遗弃多年的样子。轻轻拂去灰尘，望着它的封面，“是古董吗？”他开始回想，自己究竟是何时、怎么拥有它的，但根本想不起来。“还是先当了罢。”他心里这样想着。在半路上，不知是受好奇心还是什么力量的驱使，他将它翻开了。“那本书！他翻开了那本书！”周围有人开始大叫，人们尖叫着惊慌地四处逃窜，场面十分混乱。“他解除了魔鬼的封印！...”“魔鬼！！”他愣在那里不知所措——  
那是一本记载着魔鬼秘密的禁书。  
关于这本书的奥秘，他本不想深究，但是人们开始与他针锋相对。到底是因为之前自己的放荡，还是因为解除了所谓魔鬼的封印——或许都有吧，但是自己应该怎么办呢？他想过靠用演出的钱做慈善弥补，却发现自己一旦离开那个舞台，依然是被人们恐惧的对象。不仅这样，还有很多人对他表示不理解乃至厌恶，讽刺和挖苦像潮水一般向他涌来。眼看连做慈善的本钱都要没有了，他独自一人在阴暗的屋内痛苦地拉着悲伤的曲调。突然他像是想起了什么似的翻出了之前带给他噩运的那本书——也许是希望从中找到解脱的办法？  
而这当然是不可能的事情。后果可想而知，他在黑魔法中越陷越深，日渐被它禁锢，无法挣脱。他一边试图从魔鬼的诅咒中逃出，一边受那不知名力量的支配，饥渴地学习、吸收着黑魔法。最终，黑暗的力量还是战胜了他自身，他终于成为了自己最不想成为的样子——一名魔法师——黑法师。“不！我都干了什么！...我错了，或许我当初就不应该触碰那本书，”他懊恼地跪倒在地，“我干了如此之多罪恶的事情！我为此深深忏悔，却无力自我拯救。”  
他一直抱有这样一个执念：“终有一天，我要造出一个完美的人来，替我完成我未完成的事情，替我赎罪——他要打败我，这样才能弥补我一时疏忽造成的弥天大错，黑暗才能得以驱散。”  
他开始没日没夜地工作，不知不觉间，他竟在他的人偶上耗了近二十年。白天，他将自己关在屋内，从禁书中汲取力量，然后将这些力量全部用在制造人偶上。晚上，他则是趁着夜深人静，对着人偶演奏自己的曲子，用自己的琴声为其赋予生命和情感。直到有一天，人偶终于完成了。  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
“完美的、世上最纯洁的孩子——我最喜爱的，也是唯一的学生，”望着自己的作品，魔法师露出了欣慰的笑容——他已经很久没有如此发自内心的开心地笑过了。那真是一件艺术品：他拥有丝绸般柔软的头发和玉石般光滑的皮肤；他拥有太阳般的热情真诚和月亮般的温柔谦和...他从内到外都完美得无可挑剔。“我会一直对你负责——直到你打败我。”  
“你的名字，叫做Pablo。”他轻轻牵起人偶的手，而在触碰到人偶手的一刻，他的笑容顿时消失。已经迟了——人偶已经从那只手开始蜕变成为人类的身体。那是一位清秀的年轻人，而他的双臂却短小瘦弱，这对于一个小提琴家而言恰恰是致命的缺陷。他缓缓地睁开了眼睛，两颗美丽的紫灰色水晶，闪耀着星空般柔和而纯粹的光芒，注视着紧张失措的魔法师。  
“Maestro，需要我为您做什么？”魔法师僵住了，“不，我大意了...我怎么能犯这种错误！我绝对不能原谅自己，”他痛苦地想道，“但是既然事已至此，也只能试试看了。”在激烈的思想斗争之后，魔法师才缓缓拿出自己之前早已准备好的、他尘封已久的小提琴。“在我告诉你应该做什么之前，还有一件事——让我检验你的实力。”Pablo接过提琴，礼貌地躹了一躬，开始了他的演奏。最初魔法师可以说是丝毫不抱希望的，然而当Pablo手中的琴弓刚触上琴弦，小提琴便仿佛拥有了生命一般。随着他指尖轻柔的颤动，如天使歌声般优美的琴声从他的指尖流淌出来。他整个人散发着神圣的光辉，深深地震撼着魔法师——那样子根本不像是双臂有缺陷的人偶！  
一曲作罢，魔法师擦干激动的泪水，站身鼓起掌来，然后将他揽入怀中，感叹道：“奇迹！真是奇迹！你是我的希望！...”“谢谢您，maestro，”Pablo依然用礼貌的口吻问道，“现在可以告诉我，我应该做什么了吗？”魔法师长叹一口气，凝望着年轻人紫色的双眼：“我这一辈子，所做罪恶之事太多了...所以，我想要你替我赎罪——只有你可以做到。”“可是，我究竟应该怎么做呢？”“将你的琴声，带给他们——你是我的天使，你会改变这个世界。”  
“为什么世界如此恨您，您做错了什么？世界也会恨我吗？为什么说只有我能赎罪？”这些问题缠绕在Pablo的脑海里久久挥之不去，但他只是回答道，“谢谢您——我会努力做到的”，便带着提琴踏上了前往市中心的行程。当他站在街道上，刚拉响第一个音符时，人们便纷纷停下脚步，目光聚焦在了他的身上。街道、市中心乃至整座城市似乎都沉寂了下来，时间也仿佛停止了流动，只有他悠扬的琴声在回响。当最后一个音符落下，片刻的静默之后，周围的人群才轰然爆发出掌声。人们争先恐后地为他献上鲜花和金钱，他也随着频频点头致谢。“我从未见过如此天才的年轻人！”“是否有人知道他的名字？”人们纷纷询问他从哪里来，他笑了笑。“我从哪里来？...我不知道我从哪里来，”他像自言自语般用极低的声音说道，不能确定他是否在回答，“我只是个流浪者吧——或许？或许回去我该问问maestro。”四周的人们都被这不清不楚的“回答”弄迷惑了。“对不起，可时候不早了，我应该回到maestro身边了。谢谢你们——明天有缘再见。”他深躹一躬，便匆忙转身离开了。这一切使得这位年轻人的身份更加神秘，也更加吸引人了。人们纷纷猜测他的身份，又不约而同地约定好次日在此地继续等待他的出现。  
“Maestro，”刚踏入魔法师的屋内，Pablo关上门便问道，“请问您可以告诉我，我究竟是从哪里来的吗？”魔法师一时无法回答，便含糊其辞地回应道：“你...你来自于一个遥远的国度，一个偏僻的小镇。我发现了昏迷不醒的你，把你带到了我的家里，用魔法治好了你的伤，看着你直到你醒来，就是这些——那么现在你该告诉我，今天的演出是否顺利？”“顺利极了，maestro，他们非常喜欢我，收入也很可观。下面您打算让我做什么？”“你打算如何去做呢？”Pablo思考片刻，答道：“我想我会继续这样下去，等到攒够了足够的钱，我就可以将它们捐赠出去——我希望我的演奏能使更多的人开心，我希望能帮助到有需要的人，我也希望这些能为您赎回声誉。不知您意下如何？”紫色的眼睛里露出认真而坚决的神色。魔法师抬起手支撑着脑袋做沉思状，实际在悄悄抹去眼角高兴的泪水：“嗯...很好，很好——我太满意了，我祝福你...”说到“祝福”两个字，他便停下了。  
第二天，Pablo来到了之前的街道，发现人们已在此等候多时了。“真好啊，你们都在——你们是专程在此等我的吗？真高兴，我太高兴了。”他在人群的簇拥下奏响了乐章。演出结束后，Pablo在人群的鲜花、欢呼和掌声中再次满载而归。这样，日复一日，这位完美的年轻人已经积攒了一定的金钱和声誉，而他从没有因此堕落，依然用温和的态度，心怀中着感恩和善意对待每一个人。渐渐地，魔法师也隐隐感到有一股莫名的情感正从内心深处萌生出来。“你做到了我做不到的事情，”某天晚上，凝视着熟睡的Pablo，魔法师终于忍不住感慨道，“你是我想成为却成为不了的样子，我是多么愿意用生命余下的部分来保护你！——”  
“但没有办法，因为你的命运就是打败我。所以，我必须对外、对你、对任何人隐瞒你的身份。当你的使命完成了，你就将成为他们的大英雄、救世主...”  
“...我爱你，Pablo，最完美的孩子，我最喜爱的学生——被你打败是我心甘情愿。”  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
“时机成熟了，”魔法师想道，“是时候让他开始下一步了。”在Pablo临出门前，他对他问道：“今天你的演奏会，让我跟着你好吗？我还有一项任务要给你。”“是什么，maestro？”“我会告诉你的。”  
路上，魔法师紧紧地裹着他的长外套，用沉重而缓慢的脚步远远地跟在Pablo身后。“Maestro，您很冷吗？有什么不舒服的地方，请告诉我吧。”“不，只是...我很久没有和外界接触了，有些不习惯。”接下来的途中，魔法师一直保持着沉默，Pablo感到不安。  
来到城里，前一秒人们还依然簇拥在一起，等待着“缪斯”的降临，后一秒他们就露出惊恐的神色，然后四散逃开。“各位，请问你们为什么如此慌张？”Pablo提高声音，向众人询问道。“年轻人——快逃吧，快离开这儿！解除魔鬼封印的人回来了！！”“可是，这究竟是怎么回事，”Pablo既慌张又迷惑，“可是他...他救过我一命...”“没错，你最后的任务便是——把我处决掉吧——澄清你自己！你只有这一次机会！”魔法师平静而坚决地说道，他闭上眼睛，准备接受音乐的洗礼。“不，您是我的maestro，是我的救命恩人，我不会伤害您的。”  
“看来是时候告诉你真相了，”魔法师悲哀地叹息，“你是否曾经好奇过，为什么我从不将自己的魔法授于他人？那本书里封锁着魔鬼的诅咒，而我却为了自己的私利解封了它...我的罪孽太深，他们早已不再信任我了，所以我希望有人可以帮助我偿还我的过失。”尽管内心波涛汹涌，但是魔法师的脸上却丝毫看不出一丝悲伤。  
“然后，我创造了你。你存在的意义就是打败我、毁灭禁书、打破黑暗。”突如其来的一番话使Pablo猝不及防。周围的人听到这番话都震惊了。“现在，身为maestro的我命令你——Pablo，人间的英雄，可爱而可怜的人偶——打败我吧，用你的音乐。毁掉这本书，让魔鬼的诅咒从此消失！”魔法师举起书，仰首望向天空，以高傲的姿态，毅然地命令道。  
琴声响起，悲哀凄婉，像是为魔法师，又像是为自己奏响。书本开始在琴声中燃烧，魔法的火焰缓缓延伸向昔日浪子的身体。“Pablo...我...我爱你...”魔法师在火焰的包围中艰难地发出最后的告白，“我知道这不合适...但你永远是我最喜爱的学生和...完美无缺的恋人...”  
一曲结束，禁书已然挟持着魔法师一同在阳光下消失无踪。“我...我不过是黑魔法的结晶罢了。我永远不配称为英雄，杀了我吧...”Pablo痛苦地抱着头，含泪呻吟着。  
“但是，我希望在我短暂的生命里，曾给你们带来过希望和快乐...这就够了...”“不，你除掉了魔鬼，为我们降服了黑法师——是个好孩子...”“是英雄！”  
“你应该好好活着——像个正常人类一样。”  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
Pablo被赋予新生，现在如果你见到他，他依然会像以前一样温和地对你微笑示意——只是那笑容里多了悲哀。如果你问他，他一定只会笑着摇摇头，然后抚摩着自己的小提琴若有所思。不要感到奇怪，他只是在回忆自己从哪里来。


End file.
